topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatou Manabu
Origins: Murasakiiro No Qualia Alias/Aka: Gaku, Gaku-Chan, Average Peon Classification: Human, Non-Existent Entity Threat Level: Celestial, Likely Quantum Age: 16, Immeasurable (Surpassed all of Creation as a Non-Existent Entity) Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Conceptual Embodiment (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Hatou Evolved Beyond the Boundaries of Theory of Existence and became The Anthropic Principle itself which helps her to Observe and determine the Universe and all it's aspects and being immune to observations from higher observers and the Universe since she ceased to exist completely even as a possibility), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 6, 9, & 11; Is a Non-Existent being that lived for more than over 10 Billion Years. Hatou could Resurrect as her alternate selves once killed and can go back in Time and possess different people by becoming them as possibilities. She exists beyond the Theory of Everything and outside the Universe as an Observer and as such, killing the Hatou Manabu in the Universe or in parallel Universes/Timelines won't do anything to the real Hatou), Acausality (Types 2, 3, 5; Hatou doesn't exist as a part of Wave Function and has no past or future but only the Present and she cannot be affected through conventional means, since she can share her consciousness between an infinite number of alternate realities. Hatou exists beyond the Theory of Everything and beyond the Universe and doesn't work as part of the Universe), Possession (Can view the universe from the perspective of a person of her choosing), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete; Hatou evolved beyond the boundaries of the Theory of Everything and changed her parameters to the point that she didn't have no flesh or soul or even exist as a probability and can no longer be perceived or observed or thought of), Non-Corporeal (Can not be observed in any normal way and does not interact with anything inside the multiverse), Nigh-Omniscience (Can observe every point in spacetime throughout the multiverse from any perspective except that of people with different qualia, like Marii Yukari), Quantum Manipulation (Has complete control over Quantum Principles of the Universe and exists as a shared consciousness between a superposition of states, and can collapse this superposition to a state of her choosing through Wave Function Collapse), Probability Manipulation (Being able to choose and select from an Infinite number of possibilities for anything which she used to gain new superpowers, existence, future,etc and can even affect her own self even after transcending beyond The Theory of Everything and Probability as she became an observer of Infinite Possibilities for the Universe), Power Nullification (After becoming the Observer of the box which houses an Infinite number possibilities of the Universe as worlds and Timelines, she collapsed them all into one possibility where only one Hatou lived and that her is normal original self which should have been unbound by probability or quantum mechanics and even from the perspectives and observation of Higher Observers of the Box that houses the Observer of the box), Clairvoyance and Information Analysis (Hatou is able to understand everything about any person, event, theories, concept,etc even though she never saw or heard about them previously), Energy Projection, Causality Manipulation (Is able to change the past which would determine Causality System through her Observation), Law Manipulation, Time Travel, Magic, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Transformation, Existence Erasure, Electricity Manipulation, and Telekinesis (Gained all these Abilities as a result of her Observation), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (Was able to change her Parameters to the point where she became completely Non-Existent even ceasing to exist as a possibility and being Transcendental of Reality), Memory Absorption, Possibly Fate Manipulation (She managed to change Yukari's fate by choosing one possibility where Yukari were to observe her own fate and not die which became a Reality), Resistances to Quantum Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, and Physics Manipulation (Evolved Beyond the Boundaries of Theory of Existence and Reality and became immune to observations from higher observers and the Universe since she ceased to exist completely even as a possibility or part of a wave function), Radiation Manipulation (Through Yukari's Qualia, Hatou became immune to Radiations) Physical Strength: Unknown Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: At least Universe+ (Stated to erase any Universe through the collapse of Superposition due to being an observer of that Universe), Likely High Multiverse+ (Became an Observer of all the Infinite Universes which existed as a Cloud of Possibilities and collapsed all the Possibilities into one single Universe) Durability: At Least Universe+, Likely High Multiverse+ (Her Immortality and Non-Existent Physiology makes it difficult to kill her) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move to anywhere and at any point in time) Intelligence: High, Nigh-Omniscient (Was able to easily understand and grasp the concept of Quantum Physics including Theory of Everything. Has lived countless lives from different people's perspectives and even went back to the beginning of Creation and observed everything) Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiversal Weaknesses: Cannot Become and Perceive as People with different Qualias. Cannot use her powers to a full extent such as finding one possibility out of an infinite as seen when she failed to save Yukari continuously in countless Universes, however it could be verse mechanics. Moreover, People with different Qualias can see and interact with her. Qualia_005.jpg Qualia_003.jpg Qualia_006_1.jpg Category:Female Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Protagonist Category:Light novel Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Chaotic Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Flying Category:Magic user Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Current Threat level: Mobius Category:Infinite speeds Category:Conceptual Manipulator